History
Writen by HauseMasterjr note: pictures wont upload sorry will fix soon It all started on July 26 2017 in the 2beta2t discord server when Lumpology sent me a message saying you should make a server like this. Then he listed all the updates from beta 1.7.3 and up. I had been contemplating doing the very same thing just with older versions so I asked him if he could make a list for me but have it start with the very first minecraft update with server capability. A few minutes later he sends me a file with a list of updates all the way to release 1.5 After receiving this list I immediately ask what I should call this new server. I settle on 2b2t.net if I can get the domain name. The Next day I send the very first two videos of the server to Lumpology. (will add them later) I then in invite the entire 2beta2t discord server to join. Uglykids tries to join my server but I didn’t port forward properly. I finally fixed the problem and Lumpology was the first person to join. Uglykids and usernameP where the next people to join. I couldn’t get my hands on the 2b2t.net domain name so I decided to go with 2b2t.ca. At this time I also started work on a subreddit and Discord server for 2b2t.ca. I when I finish the discord I make a video about 2b2t.ca and post it on my youtube channel. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGVPZPascOU&t=10s The first person to join the discord server was ZacharyCHT. 1 or two hours after my video came out Uglykids found a video that told you how to spawn in anything you liked into the world of any minecraft server using alpha updates. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NOlJkgj2_g July 28th 2017 Day two of 2b2t.ca existence I created a second video and with Lumpologys help I put 2b2t.ca on the 2b2t seed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YggKwGsqcE&feature=em-upload_owner On the same day an old 2beta2t player created a trailer for the server. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_vhFNug1Gc ZacharyCHT was the first person to post a picture of 2b2t.ca in its discord server. July 29th 2017 day three of 2b2t.cas existence Uglykids uploads a video of him blowing up spawn but for some reason youtube has taken his video down. Later CastleMinerZMTN or Cat uploads a 29 minute video of himself walking around spawn. In this video we can see Uglykids creating the very first lava cast and some of the player try and make a lag machine… unsuccessfully I might add. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMSPGL4il5s&t=1399s July 30th 2017 Day Four I update the server to alpha 1.1.0 so that inventories save. Later I upload a video of me exploring spawn. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvvMZDKeZqw&feature=youtu.be In this video there is a player by the name of tinymause who crated all of the buildings at spawn Due to people impersonating other peoples accounts I created rules for the 2b2t.ca community to follow until I can install plugins on the server to prevent this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prICPb31kJk&feature=youtu.be There is a bedrock wither crated by tinymause which unfortunately gets reset when I accidently deleted the map. July 31st 2017 Day Five of 2b2t.cas existence. 2b2t.cas players rage and create dupe city on the temp map as you can clearly see in this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dXj16Sa1Cw&feature=youtu.be